


Meet the New Boss

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby on the way, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Episode: s07e03 The Girl Next Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	Meet the New Boss

I stood there, looking at Cas with shock in my eyes. Bobby came up next to me and Abby. He took my hand and he tugged me down to get down on my knees. 

“Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole ‘forehead to the carpet’ thing?” Bobby asked Cas. He didn't answer, just looked at us. “Guys?” Bobby said to Sam, Dean, and Sawyer. 

They started to kneel, but before they could get down and show respect, Cas said, “Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear.” 

I stood up, handed Abby to Sawyer and took a step toward Cas.

“Cas…” I said. 

“Kelly, you don't trust me. There is nothing I need to hear from you,” Cas said, looking at me. 

“Castiel…” Sam said from behind me. 

“Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back,” Cas said. Then, turning to Bobby and Dean, “Get up.” 

“Cas, come on, this isn't you,” Dean said. 

“The Castiel you knew is gone,” Cas said. 

“So what, then? Kill us?” I said, challenging him. 

“What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me,” Cas said. 

“Who are you?” I asked. 

“I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?” Cas asked, turning to Sam. 

“I'm fine…” Sam answered, “…I’m...fine." 

“You said you would fix him - you promised!” Dean said. 

“If you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit.” Cas said to Dean. 

“Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!” I said, getting upset. 

“I hope for your sake this is the last you see me,” Cas said, looking at me. 

Cas disappeared, leaving all of us alone in the lab. Abby wriggled in Sawyer’s arms, eventually jumping free to run to me. I picked her up and kissed her, trying to comfort my baby. Everyone was exchanging looks. I looked over to Sam, and his nose had started to bleed.

“Sam, you okay?” I asked.

He just nodded and gave me a weak smile. Dean pulled me into his arms as I felt my emotions hit me like a train. Abby was clinging to my neck and crying. 

“Mommy, I want to go home,” she said. 

“Me too, baby girl,” I said. 

We walked out of the building and as we made our way down to the road I saw the Impala, flipped over.

Abby was in Dean’s arms and she gasped. “Daddy, Baby is hurt!” she said, getting upset. 

“Yes, she is, sweetheart. But my family is safe,” he said. 

“Almost all our family,” Sawyer said, putting her arm around me, trying to find comfort. I pulled her close to me and kissed the side of her head. She started to cry. 

“Sawyer, we are going to get home and we will all be safe,” I said, giving her a hug.

We found a car and I hot wired it. We drove home, Bobby and Dean drove back to pick up the Impala while I got Abby to bed. Sawyer stayed in my room and Sam was in the guest room. I was sitting on the porch with Remington and Peacemaker rubbing circles on my stomach. “Baby, I am so in love with you. I won’t let anything hurt you, sweetheart.” I heard crying coming from upstairs. I walked back into the house and found Abby and Sawyer in my room, crying and holding each other. 

“My room has become a sanctuary,” I said, climbing into bed. “I love you two and this baby so much.” Abby and Sawyer got as close to me as possible. They fell asleep and I lay there until I heard the tow truck pull into the yard. I got up and went downstairs and stood on the porch. Bobby walked past me and patted me on the shoulder. Dean walked up to the porch and stood on the step right below me so that we were at eye level with each other. He put his hands on my waist and I could see the tears in his eyes. 

“Dean…” I said, but his lips cut me off. 

I could feel the need and the want in them. I could also taste salty tears. I pulled away and took his hand in mine. “Dean, let’s go to bed,” I said, turning and going inside. “My room is a little full right now but we can make it work. He only nodded and followed me. I moved Sawyer to the far edge with Abby and then I climbed in followed by Dean. Dean held me close to him and we slept until the sun came up. 

I went to the doctor the next morning to check out how my baby was doing. The doctor said I was healthy and that the baby looked great for only measuring at about 9 weeks. When I got home Dean was out by the Impala and Bobby was watching the girls as they were playing with the dogs. I parked the car and walked over to where Dean was working on the car. He was inside it, laying on the bench with his feet pressed into the roof.

“Come on,” he said, grunting. The frame of the car started to groan and slightly move. “Come on, baby!” 

“So, you fixing her or primal screaming?” I asked walking over to him. 

Dean got out of the car and pulled me into a hug. “Where did you go this morning?” he asked. 

“I had to go on a few errands, and I also went to see my doctor to see how our baby is doing,” I said, looking up at him. 

“Babe, I would have gone to your appointment with you. Why did you go alone?” he asked. 

“I don't know. I guess it's because the last time I did it alone, and you looked so peaceful this morning, I wanted you to sleep,” I answered. 

Dean gave me a sad smile. “I want to be there for you, Kell. I don't want you to go through this alone. We are a family. Let me be a part of this… Please.” 

“That is music to my ears, Dean,” I said, kissing him. 

Bobby cleared his throat to get our attention. He had two bottles of beer for him and Dean and a bottle of water for me. He handed us our drinks. 

“Ah, thanks. How's Sam?” Dean asked. 

“He's still under. But alive,” Bobby answered. 

“Yeah? What about God part deux?” he asked.

“I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly,” Bobby said. 

“And what exactly are you looking for?” I asked. 

“Exactly. What? Miracles, mass visions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm lookin' for.” he said, giving me a half-smile. “How was your appointment?” 

“Eight weeks and counting. Everything looks good,” I answered. 

Bobby nodded and put his arm around me. 

“Ah, well, he'll surface,” Dean answered what Bobby said. 

“So say we do suss out where ‘new and improved’ flew off to..." Bobby started to say. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

“The hell we plan to do about it?” Bobby asked me, looking down into my eyes with a little fear as well as anger in them. I looked down at my feet and tried to figure out an answer. 

“I don't know, Bobby, I got no more clue than you do,” Dean said. 

“I don't even know what books to hit for this, Dean,” Bobby said taking a step toward Dean who had his back to us, looking at some tools. 

“Well, figure it out!” Dean yelled, turning back to Bobby. “I'm sorry. This ain't in no book. If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?” he asked. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that,” he said, looking at me with sad eyes.

“I'm with you,” Bobby said in agreement. 

I turned to walk back to the house. Peacemaker and Remington were bounding around, being chased by Abby. I smiled and walked onto the porch, patting Sawyer’s shoulder as I walked into the kitchen. Sam was standing there, debating whether to get a cup of coffee or not. 

“Thank God you’re awake, you were starting to give us a fright,” I said. “You know coffee does wonders when you can have it,” I said in a sarcastic voice. 

“I’ll drink enough for the both of us,” he said, smiling at me. 

He went to take a shower and I started to make lunch for everyone. Dean walked in and washed his hands. He came over to me and put his arms around my waist. 

“How are you doing?” he asked. 

“I’ve been better,” I said, as I continued to make Bobby’s chili. 

“I know, babe. I know,” he said, kissing the side of my head and walked to the fridge to get a beer. He leaned on the counter next to me. 

Sam walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. “Hey, Dean,” Sam said. 

“Ah, you're walking and talking,” Dean said. 

“Yeah. I, uh, put on my own socks, the whole nine.” Sam answered smugly. 

I turned from the stove and looked at Sam. “Well, that's uh... I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah. My head hurts a little, but...basically.” Sam said. 

“Seriously?” Dean asked, taking a step toward him. 

“Look, man, I'm as surprised as you are but, yeah, I swear.” he said. 

“Good! No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?” Dean said. 

“Yeah. So what happened with Cas?” Sam asked.

“Why don't you come help me with the car, I'll fill you in?” Dean said as he walked to the door. 

I smiled at them and heard Abby yelling and playing outside. Dean smiled and kissed me. “Well, we have a cute kid don't we?”

“I think she is adorable,” I answered. 

Dean looked back at Sam. “You comin’?” he asked, heading for the door. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Sam answered. 

Dean walked out and Sam started to follow him but then he stopped and looked around the room. I noticed and looked at him. “Sam, are you sure you are okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he answered me with a weak smile. 

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. The girls came back in and ate lunch. Dean, Sam, and Bobby came in not long after and ate as well. After lunch Dean went to the yard to work on the car. The girls were in the living room. Sawyer was going through some lore books for a hunt she was going to be going on while Abby was watching a movie. Bobby was in his office looking for information on Cas and Sam went down to the basement to grab something for Dean. He had been down there a long time when Bobby found something about Cas and told me to get Sam. 

“Hey, Sam! What are you, taking a nap down here?” I called from the basement door. 

I started to come down the stairs and saw Sam holding a wrench and pointing it at me. 

“It's Cas, we think. Come on.” I said looking at Sam with a questioning look on my face. 

“Yeah. Coming,” he answered. 

I turned back up the stairs and stood in the kitchen, waiting for Bobby and Dean to get back. Sam followed me and Abby ran to him and yelled. 

“Unca Sammy! Up, up, up.” She said with her arms up ready for him to lift her into his arms. 

He did and she squealed with excitement as he lifted her over his head and smiled at her. “Unca Sam, everything is going to be alright,” she said, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing his nose. “I love you, Unca Sam.” She then whispered something into his ear and he got a surprised look on his face. 

“I love you too, kiddo,” he answered, kissing her back but he still had a look of shock on his face. 

At that moment, Sawyer walked into the kitchen from the yard followed by Dean. Bobby turned on the TV in the kitchen and it was on a news station 

“The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God,” the announcer said. 

We all exchanged looks and then continued to watch as a woman was being interviewed outside of a church.

“We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat,” she said. 

Dean shut off the TV and went back out to the car. Sam went with Abby to watch a movie. Bobby was in his office and Sawyer and I stayed in the kitchen, where she sat at the table reading, while I did the dishes and listened to the radio. 

“Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband,” the radio announcer said. 

I looked up and nodded. “Can't argue with that one,” I said aloud. 

That night I put Abby to bed early. She was turning four in a few weeks and even though our world was falling apart, I wanted to try to give her a normal life. I went outside with Sam and Dean, watching them work on the car. The radio was on.

“A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, ‘this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history’.” 

“Motivational speakers?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas,” Dean said.

“Of course, old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down,” I answered.

“So, what? Try to talk to him again?” Sam asked. 

“Sam,” Dean said standing up and looking at Sam. 

“Dean, all we can do is talk to the guy,” Sam said. 

“He's not a guy. He's God. And he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way. Haven't you read the Bible?” I said as I moved from my seat and stood next to Dean. 

“I guess…” Sam started. 

“Cas is never coming back. He's lied to us, he used us, he cracked your gourd like it was nothing. No more talk; we have spent enough on him.” Dean said. 

“Okay,” Sam said. 

“Hand me that socket wrench,” he said to me. 

I did as I was asked and handed him the wrench. I kissed Dean on the cheek and sat on the workbench and watched him work on baby. Sam went into the house and it was quiet in the yard. Dean finished her and we moved her to the paint shed. She was all taped up and ready when Bobby walked in with two beers and a soda. 

“She's looking good. Considering,” Bobby said, handing Dean a beer and me the coke. 

“Considering? I should do this professionally,” Dean said. He wasn't wrong - he was really good at taking care of that car. 

“So.. Seen Sam lately?” Bobby asked us. 

“Yeah, why?” I asked, looking at Bobby with a worried look. Bobby hesitated and looked down at the ground. 

“What? Well, spit it out,” Dean said. 

“How is that kid even vertical? I mean, Cas broke his damn pinata,” Bobby answered. 

“I know,” Dean said, turning back to the car. I jumped off the workbench and stood next to Bobby. 

“I mean, I get how he came to help us back at the lab. Adrenaline. Sure, but now?” Bobby asked. 

“Well.. he says he's okay,” I said. 

“How?” he asked me. I looked at Dean then Back at Bobby. 

“I don't know. I just pray to God it's true.” I said. 

Dean looked at me with love in his eyes and then continued to work on taping the car. 

“We need to come up with a new saying for that,” Bobby said. looking down at me. 

I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded. It was quiet for a moment then I said, “Seriously though, Dad. Look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So, if Sam says he's good. GOOD.” I just wanted my family to be back together. 

“You believe that?” he asked me, but looked at Dean. 

“Yeah.” Dean said nodding but then he hesitated “No. You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just.. just this one thing. You know? But I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy-pills again.” 

It broke my heart to hear him talk like that. I had faith that we would get out of this. It would take time, but we would be ok. At that moment Sam walked into the shed.

“Hey,” Sam said to us. 

“Hey. How are you feeling, sport?” Bobby asked. 

“Can't complain!” he said. 

“Great. What's the word?” Dean asked. 

“Well, a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do something,” Sam answered. 

“What we've got to do is hunt the son of bitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God guns,” Bobby said sarcastically. 

“Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him,” I said. 

“He's God, Kell. There's nothing, but there might be someone,” Dean said. 

We came up with a plan to trap and use Crowley to get Cas back or at least to stop him from doing any more harm. We went down to the basement and set up a devil’s trap and summoned him. 

Crowley appeared in the room with a glass of whiskey and trapped inside the devil’s trap. “No. No! NO! Come on!” Crowley yelled. 

“Don't act so surprised,” Bobby said. 

“My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lot,” he told us.

I stood up from my spot on the steps of the basement and walked toward him. 

“Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece..” I said getting angry. 

“Whoa, Kell, wait! What new boss?” Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down. 

“Castiel, you giraffe,” Crowley said to Sam. 

“Is your boss?” Bobby asked, surprised by the King of Hell having a boss. 

“Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?” Crowley said. 

“No. We want you to just stand there and look pretty,” I said, putting my hands on my hips. 

“Listening,” Crowley said. 

“We need a spell to bind Death,” Dean said. 

“Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?” Crowley said. 

“Lucifer did it,” I said. 

“That's Lucifer,” Crowley answered me. 

“A spell's a spell,” I said. 

“You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!” he said, giving me a look. 

“Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas,” Dean said. 

“They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?” Crowley asked. 

“Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?” Bobby asked. 

Crowley looked at us and then took a sip of his whiskey before he nodded reluctantly. We let him go and we didn't hear from him for a few days. I was sitting in the living room with Abby reading a book to her. 

“Mommy, have you heard from Sawyer? Is her hunting trip going okay?” Abby asked me 

“I talked to her this morning. Everything is going great with her hunt.” I answered. 

“That’s good,” she said. “Keep reading about Harry, Ron, and Hermione.” 

“As you wish, sweetheart,” I answered her. 

I continued to read to Abby when the guys came into the house. Dean came and sat next to me and kissed me. 

“Ew!” Abby said pushing Dean away from me. “That’s why mommy has a baby inside. No more kissing. No more kissing!”

“Yes kissing,” Dean said, pulling me close to me. 

Abby got up and then moved in between Dean and me. “There,” she said, crossing her arms. “Stay there.” 

Dean and I exchanged glances when Bobby started going through the mail. Sam was sitting in the big grandfather chair reading up on how to bind Death. 

Bobby opened a big envelope, finding a piece of paper inside. He shook his head. “It's from Crowley,” Bobby said.

“Well, who feels like hog-tying death tonight?” Dean asked. 

“Old age is overrated anyhow.” Bobby agreed. 

“Kell, you and Abby head out to the cabin. I don't want you, Abby, or the baby involved with this,” Dean said turning to me. 

For once I agreed with him. “We are all packed. I figured we would be shipped out for this,” I answered. 

Abby ran to Bobby and he picked her up. “Pops, you are going to come home to us right?” she asked. 

“I will always come back,” he answered. 

I smiled at her and turned to Dean. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. “You better come back to me, Winchester,” I said in a stern voice. “I don’t want to raise these kids without you.” 

“I don’t want that either,” he answered, kissing me deeply. 

I grabbed our bags and took them out to the car. “Dad, do you want me to take the dogs with me?” I asked. 

“Yes, the more protection the better,” he said, taking me into his arms and hugging me. “I love you, sweetheart. Be safe.” 

“That goes for you lot too,” I said. “Be safe and be smart.” I kissed Bobby and turned to take Abby out of Sam’s arms. 

“Love you, Sammy,” I said. 

“Love you, shorty,” he said, kissing the top of my head and pulling us into a hug. “Take care of my niece and the little niece or nephew you’ve got growing inside of you.” 

“Will do,” I answered. 

I put Abby into her car seat and Peacemaker sat shotgun while Remington was laying in the back next to Abby. I shut the door and Dean pulled me into his arms. 

“Kell, I love you. Be safe,” he said, kissing me. Then getting down in front of me he lifted my shirt to show my stomach and he kissed it and whispered, “I love you too, little blob. Take care of mommy.” He made eye contact with me and I pulled him up and kissed him. 

“Damn, Winchester when did you become such a softy?” I asked, pulling away from him. 

“Since you gave me kids,” he said. 

“I guess it comes with the territory,” I said. 

“Dean, it's time!” Bobby called from the porch. 

I gave him one more hug and he kissed my head. “Call when you get there safe,” he said. 

“Will do,” I said. I started the car and hit the road. 

A tear rolled down my cheek as I drove away from my family. “Mommy, can you play my song?” Abby asked. 

“Sure thing, Sweetheart,” I said, turning on the radio.

Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody was blaring and Abby sang at the top of her lungs, making me smile. We made it to the cabin by four in the morning, with Abby sound asleep. I called Dean to let them know we were safe, and he told me that Cas was gone, Leviathan were now in the water, and Sam was having hallucinations of Lucifer and the Cage. I called Sawyer and told her to come to the cabin after her hunt. I got Abby into her bed, the dogs were asleep in the living room and I passed out on the couch. 

I didn't wake up until my phone rang the next day. It was Bobby. 

“Kell, I need you to get out of there. I need you to go to Rufus’s cabin. There has been an accident. The house is gone and Sam and Dean were hurt. We will meet you at Rufus’s tomorrow.” 

“What?” I said, still half asleep. “I need that one more time, Bobby. I just woke up.” 

“We will all going to Rufus’ cabin. Dean has a broken leg and Sam is all dopey. The house is gone, Kell. We will be at the cabin tomorrow. You need to get out of there and call Sawyer and tell her to get.” 

“Oh my God…” I said putting my hand over my mouth. I was in my own thoughts when Bobby’s voice pulled me back. 

“Kelly, I need you sharp. Get everything ready and head out!” he said. 

“Yes, sir,” I answered, feeling like a small child, but got the cabin packed up again. 

I hung up the phone and got Abby packed into the car. I started driving when I called Sawyer to tell her not to come to Bobby’s cabin and to head to Rufus’s cabin in Whitefish, Montana. Abby and I pulled up to the cabin at 12:30. I got her to sleep on the sofa with the dogs asleep on the floor. I went down to the basement and made it into a room for all of us girls. I was putting Abby in her bed when I heard a car pull up. I grabbed my gun and walked up the stairs. 

It was Bobby and the guys. It was about 2:30 in the morning. I ran out to the car and opened the passenger side door and helped Dean get out. I got him into the cabin and sat him on the sofa. Bobby got Sam in and it felt good to have almost everyone back. 

Sawyer got back three days later from her hunt and we all decided to stay local for a while. It was nice to have our family in the same house if only for a little while. 

We spent the next three weeks cooped up in the cabin. We were all getting stir crazy. The cabin could only get a handful of channels that came in clear, the best one being a Spanish channel that had an amazing soap opera that Dean, Bobby, and I couldn't get enough of. Dean and I were sitting on the sofa with Abby in between us watching it when Bobby and Sawyer came in from a milk run. 

“Dude... Ricardo,” Dean said to Bobby. 

“What happened?” Bobby asked excitedly. 

“Suicidio,” I answered. 

“Adiós, ese,” Bobby said. Abby climbed off of the sofa and went over to Bobby putting her hands up. He picked her up and smiled at her. “Well, this ought to cheer you up.” Bobby threw the keys to the Impala to Dean. 

“My baby! Now I just got to get this stupid thing off and I can drive again,” Dean said, tapping his leg cast.

“Only a little while longer, babe,” I said putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. We turned our attention back to the TV. 

“So how is it out there?” Sawyer asked, sitting next to Sam at the table. 

“Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters. They're running into the same kind of thing that set up shop at that hospital,” Bobby answered, still holding Abby. 

“Yeah, and don't forget tried to kill us at your place,” Dean said. 

“Well, consensus is they're, um, they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk. And nothing can kill 'em,” Sawyer said from the table. 

“Good times. Anything else?” I said, looking over at Sawyer. 

“Yep. They bleed black goo,” she answered. 

“Like that stuff that came out of Cas – those things from Purgatory. Uh... Leviathan?” Sam said. 

“Yep,” Sawyer answered. 

“What about those chompers that you and the sheriff saw at the hospital? They still making spleenburgers?” Dean asked Bobby. 

“Yeah, made some calls. That doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto, a nurse and some administrator,” he answered. 

Sam started to space out and stare off into the distance. Abby noticed and climbed into his lap and put her hands on his cheeks. “Unca Sam, We are here. We are real,” she whispered. “He isn’t here. Come back, we are going to celebrate my birthday. Tomorrow I am going to be four.” 

Dean’s voice pulled me back into the conversation that he and Bobby were having. “So they could be at any hospital in America?” he said. 

“Yeah,” Bobby answered. 

“What do you think, Sammy? Sammy? Sam.” Dean said looking over at Abby and Sam. 

Abby was still trying to get his attention and Sam was still staring into space. 

“Hey, ground control! Sam!” Dean yelled. 

Abby grabbed Sam’s left hand and pressed hard on the scar that was healed and he looked at her and smiled at her then looked at us. 

“Yeah. What? I'm – I'm right here,” he said, pulling her into his arms. 

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah. I'm fine,” he answered. 

Abby hugged him. “You’re back!” 

“Yes, I am, kiddo,” he answered her. 

There was a long pause while Bobby, Dean, and I exchanged looks.

“Good. Every last bit of info I ever had burned down, so…” Bobby said. 

“What about this place? Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?” Dean asked. 

“C-rations and dust. I don't think he'd been here in years. So, I got to go round up my old library,” Bobby answered. 

“I thought you said most of those books were one-of-a-kind?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. That's why he stashed copies all over the place,” I answered for Bobby, remembering that he had me go around stashing books for him when I was younger. I had always thought he was paranoid for having me do it but now I thought he was a genius. 

“Okay, good,” Dean said, pulling me closer to him and rubbing circles on my stomach. I wasn't even showing yet and he was acting like I was already extremely pregnant. “Um... Hey, uh, two-legs,” he said to Sam. “We're fresh out of grub. Want to make a run?” 

“Sure. Yeah,” Sam said, handing Abby to us. 

Dean tossed the keys to Sam. “Be careful with her, would you?” 

“And, unca Sam?” Abby said. 

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Pie,” she and Dean said together.

“Obviously,” he answered, leaving the cabin. 

“So?” Dean asked Bobby and me. 

“So what?” Bobby asked. 

“Before you bail again – ‘Girl, Interrupted’ over there. Any thoughts?” Dean asked. 

“Looks to me like he's doing better,” Bobby answered.

“Better? What do you mean, better? You just saw him!” I said, looking at Bobby. 

“Saw him check out once. That's progress.” Bobby asked. 

“You're kidding!” Dean said. 

“Look, seems to me that Sam's head ain't no different than your leg. People heal on a curve,” Bobby explained. 

“Not diff– Bobby, I get this thing off in five days, I'm golden. Sam's not a curve. He's a frickin' time bomb,” Dean said. 

Abby was starting to get upset and tired so I got up and took her down to take a nap. When I came back Bobby and Sawyer were gone and Dean was on the couch, still watching the soap opera. I sat down and cuddled next to him. We had been sitting there for about an hour when Sam came back with a bag of food and put it on the table. Dean reached for it and started to go through the bag. 

“Ah, thank you,” Dean said. 

“Yep,” Sam answered, walking to the table and sitting down. “Where are Bobby and Sawyer? They take off?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I answered, looking at Dean who was going through the bag of food. Then I turned to Sam. “Hey, Sam, how you doing?” I asked. 

“I’m fine, Kell,” he said, smiling at me. 

“I mean, you still, you know…” I started. I had noticed that Sam was struggling with his visions and today wasn't the first time I had seen him space and it was starting to worry me. 

“Yeah, no, I – I know what you mean. Yeah, I'm – I'm still seeing crap that's not real. But, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I can tell the difference,” he answered. 

“Think it's getting better?” Dean asked, looking up from the bag of food. 

“Honestly? Uh... I don't know. I just know I'm managing it, so... So don't worry, you two.” At that moment Abby walked up the stairs and saw that Sam was back. She ran to Sam and smiled. 

“Where’s the pie?” she asked, looking up with so much hope in her eyes. 

“I am going to echo my daughter. Where's the pie?” Dean asked pulling out a round birthday cake. 

“I got cake. It's close enough, right?” Sam said, picking up Abby and walking over to hand her to me. 

“No,” she answered flatly. “Tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted pie.” 

“Abby, I will go to the store tomorrow to get you your pie and remember, we are making burgers for your special day,” I said giving her a smile. 

“Okay,” she answered. 

The rest of the day was easy. Nothing out of the ordinary. We ate dinner and I put Abby to bed. Dean passed out on the sofa and Sam was still reading when I decided to head to bed. 

“Goodnight, Sammy,” I said patting him on the shoulder. 

“Night, shorty,” he answered. 

I passed out on my cot and slept until I heard Dean yelling for me. I looked at the alarm clock and it was only 3:30.

“Kell! Kell! Kell!” His voice was booming through the cabin. 

“I’m coming,” I answered, walking up the stairs with Abby who was also startled awake. “What’s going on?” I asked as I walked into the living room. 

“Sam’s gone. He left a note,” he said, handing me a small piece of paper that said, ‘Back in a few days. I’m fine. Sam’ 

“Oh my God… What are we going to do?” I asked. 

“Well my plan is to get the cast-off and I am going to go after him,” he answered, standing up and hobbling over to the table where his phone was and he called Bobby. “Other shoe!” he said angrily into the phone. 

“Let’s get you back to bed, baby girl,” I said to Abby. 

Abby put her head on my shoulder and started to nod off. She fell right back to sleep and I put her back to bed and went right back upstairs. 

“Straight to voicemail. He turned his GPS off, too,” Dean said into the phone. “And he took my car!” Dean was pissed. 

I put my hand on his shoulder. “Don't panic,” I said.

“Too late!” he said to me. Bobby must have heard me and told Dean to put him on speaker. 

“Look, he says he's okay, so give it a couple of days. Just till you get the cast-off, then hunt him down. Till then, we'll just keep calling,” Bobby said. 

“All right,” Dean said. He had an angle grinder in his hand. 

“Dean, don’t you dare. Your leg isn’t ready yet,” I said. 

“I don’t care. I need to go get Sam and my baby,” he said. 

“Whatever, I will let you be an idiot. Take my car to get him back,” I said, walking into the kitchen. 

“You're goin' down,” Dean said, turning on the angle grinder and cutting into his cast. 

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. When Dean got the cast off he took a shower and then got ready to head out to get Sam back. Dean leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. “Tell Abby I’m sorry. But I had to go get Sam. I might not be back for her birthday,” he said. 

“Three,” I said. 

“Three what?” he asked. 

“This is her third birthday without you… I hope it’s the last one that she doesn't have you here for,” I said. 

“I wish I could be here for it. But I have to go get Sammy,” he answered, giving me sad eyes. 

“I know you do. Just don’t do anything rash,” I said 

He pulled me into a hug. “Babe, I hated to miss her birthdays I will make it up to her as soon as I can,” he said. 

“Okay, Winchester. Go get your brother and bring him home,” I said, pushing him away. 

He winked at me and left. 

By mid-morning Bobby and Sawyer were back and I went to the store to get a pie and things to make burgers. I also went to the store and grabbed Abby her birthday present - the box set of Harry Potter, since we’d left our other copies at the house and she was dying to read them again. When I got back, Abby was playing with Peacemaker and a slingshot that I could only assume was from Bobby. 

“Mommy! Look what Pops got me!” she yelled to me. 

“That is great, sweetheart,” I said. “Just don’t break any windows, okay?” 

“I’ll be careful,” she said. 

“Guess what I got?” I asked. 

“Pie!?” she asked excitedly. 

“Your favorite,” I answered, walking into the front door. “Baby girl, today is your day. We are going to celebrate and have a great time with the family and when Sam and Dean get back we will have an even bigger party,” I said. 

“It’s okay, mommy,” she said. 

The rest of the day was fun for Abby. Bobby got a call from Dean. He said that they were in Bozeman and that they would be back in a few days. When I put Abby to bed Dean called. 

“Hey, babe. Is Abby still awake?” he asked. 

“Yes, she is,” I said. 

“Good. Can I talk to the birthday girl?” 

“You know you don't have to ask,” I answered. “Abby, Daddy is on the phone.” 

“Daddy!” she yelled, and I handed her the phone. “Hi, Daddy! When are you and unca Sam coming back?” she asked. “In two days. Okay… It was good, I got a new gun that looks like mommy’s, I got a slingshot, and mommy got me books.” I smiled at her and I could tell she was getting tired.

“Say goodbye to Daddy,” I said, “It’s time for this little pollywog to go to bed.” 

“Okay, Mommy,” she said. “I love you, Daddy. I gotta go to bed.” She handed me the phone and kissed me goodnight. “Goodnight, Mommy.” 

“Goodnight, baby girl,” I said, kissing her. 

I put the phone to my ear and started to walk up the stairs. “Thank you for calling, by the way.” 

“I didn’t want to miss this birthday, so I did the next best thing. I feel bad for missing out but I am glad I got to talk to her before her day was over,” he said. 

“Me too. Dean, you are a good dad to that little girl you know that?” I asked. 

“I try, but it’s all on you that she is the amazing girl that she is.”

“Thank you, Dean,” I said. “I love you. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Talk to you soon, babe.” I hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa next to Sawyer. 

“Can life get much worse?” She asked me as she watched TV. 

“Well it could be the end of the world as we know it and you could be expecting a child,” I said, giving her my best bitch face. 

“You're right, that would make it so much worse,” she said. 

“Well, with all this going on, let's all agree that shit just went sideways in the most colossal way,” I said. “I just hope we can get out of this mess all in one piece.” 

“Me too,” she said. “Me too.”


End file.
